Joaillerie
by Nani-sama
Summary: Neji vole pour le plaisir. Naruto pour survivre puis pour faire plaisir à Neji. Quand la question de l'amour se pose alors, force est de constater que ce n'est pas aussi facile que de dérober des joyaux. C'est dur de voler un cœur... ou pas. Tout est une question de savoir-faire et de sentiments.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ Ma plus grande ambition serait d'avoir des droits sur Naruto. C'est vrai quoi vous imaginez tous le fric que ce truc génère ? (Neji : C'est ça ton ambition ? -.-'/ Oh ça va, ce n'est pas le cas alors ne me juge pas !)

_**Pairing : **_NaruNeji

_**Beta reader **_: Nope

Finalement je n'ai pas suivit mon idée de départ. Je comptais en faire un OS mais plus ça allait plus je voyais que je ne pouvais pas tout faire en un seul chap. Alors là je me suis dit, puisque ça s'allonge je vais l'envoyer à Aya et le publier sur FF (oui au départ il était prévu de le publier sur mon blog uniquement) mais bon là je m'ennuie, je suis bloquée sur REP, il va bientôt pleuvoir et j'ai plus d'épisode de fairy tail à me mettre sous la dent. Alors j'ai dépoussiéré cette histoire commencée en octobre 2011.

C'est un peu le genre muñeca mais sans les tortures et le travestissement (oui donc c'est vraiment pas la même chose), en revanche on n'a des voleurs, des bijoux et des limes et lemons... Et puis ça fait un bail que je voulais finir un NaruNeji :)

**- Attention homophobes s'abstenir, c'est du Yaoï au cas où vous avez mal lu le résumé !**

**- Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

Le blond extirpa de la poche de son pantalon un petit rubis qu'il avait subtilisé à la dernière minute. Il observa le reflet de la lumière sur la surface ouvragée de la pierre. L'éclat des pierres précieuses l'avait toujours fasciné. Il sourit puis le plaça dans le nombril de Neji et regarda avec fascination la pierre monter et descendre au fur et à mesure que l'autre homme étendu sous lui respirait. Neji Hyuuga quant à lui esquissa une moue boudeuse. Le blond, Naruto, le trouva adorable et lui offrit un sourire fait maison : grand et niais.

« -Tu devrais te percer le nombril. Fit-il en retirant la pierre pour la faire rouler sur le ventre pâle. Comme les catins des barbares… »

Neji grogna.

« -Ridicule. Répondit-il en rejetant cette main bronzée de son corps. »

Le rubis glissa sur le côté. Naruto le récupéra entre le pouce et le majeur en faisant une brève moue à son tour. Puis il porta le rubis de nouveau à hauteur d'yeux et regarda le nombril de son partenaire.

« -Ce que tu es méchant Neji. S'exclama-t-il en détachant les syllabes de son prénom. »

Son regard s'éclaira quand il quitta le ventre de Neji pour se fixer sur son visage.

« -Hé ! Et pourquoi tu ne te percerais pas l'oreille que je puisse l'accrocher là ? S'exclama-t-il en collant la pierre contre l'oreille droite de Neji. Comme une femme…

-Absurde. Objecta-t-il d'une voix sifflante et menaçante. »

La main qui tenait le rubis trembla contre l'oreille avant de voyager lentement vers le bas et s'arrêta sur une partie non avouable qui fit rougir le Hyuuga.

« -Jamais ! Persifla-t-il. »

C'était toujours comme ça entre les deux voleurs. Naruto proposait des idées saugrenues que Neji rejetait catégoriquement. D'ordinaire Neji Hyuuga un beau garçon d'un peu plus de la vingtaine exerçait son art seul. Il avait commencé sa carrière juste pour contrarier sa richissime famille et il s'avéra très doué pour prendre des choses. Très vite il s'attaqua à des jeux de plus en plus compliqués, ressentant le besoin d'élever le niveau. Il poussa l'audace parfois jusqu'à signer ses méfaits. On lui attribua ainsi le très original surnom de chat. Bref à la fin les Hyuuga exaspérés par ses petits larcins- et encore ils méconnaissaient grandement l'envergure qu'avait pris cette activité- le confinèrent de longs mois durant au sein de la demeure familiale. Hors de question de risquer qu'il chaparde des bijoux lors d'une fête ! Il fut même dument fouetté la première fois qu'il tenta de s'échapper histoire d'échauder le chat. Cependant l'enfant était têtu et sa troisième tentative fut une réussite. Ainsi migra-t-il dans le sud du pays du feu : Akatsuki une grande ville dont la réputation l'avait toujours attiré. La ville était comme un chant de sirène pour tous les adorateurs de liberté de la terre. Soit disant capitale culturelle du pays mais en vérité c'était une ville un peu anarchique à cause de son célèbre faubourg mais nous y reviendrons.

À l'arrivé, Neji vendit son cheval et s'installa dans une chambre au dessus d'un bar dans le port. Détestant le mélange écœurant d'odeur de poisson et d'alcool, il mit en application deux jours plus tard le don que mère Nature lui avait octroyé pour pouvoir élire domicile dans un joli quartier à la sortie nord de la ville, satisfaisant ainsi les exigences de son nez si délicat.

Il rencontra Naruto alors qu'ils étaient tout deux à une fête de la haute. Tout deux s'y étaient glissé sans invitation et profitaient de la bonne humeur générale et la confiance des convives pour faire la razzia chacun dans son style. Après avoir vidé quelques bourses et raflé les bijoux de ces dames, le brun était discrètement monté à l'étage vider le coffre-fort. Le fait est qu'il s'y trouvait déjà un jeune blond ayant pratiquement fini d'opérer son larcin.

À vue de nez on donnait à Naruto Uzumaki moins que Neji mais il restait dans la même tranche d'âge. Il était blond, très blond, des cheveux comme le soleil, non comme un champ de blé. Il avait de grands yeux bleus cobalt comme un ciel d'été, non comme l'océan plutôt. Lui, avait commencé sa brillante carrière par nécessité. Le partage des richesses ayant toujours été inéquitable, par tradition la populace se contentait des miettes. Vous comprendrez donc qu'un petit orphelin qui ne travaille même pas peut difficilement se tailler la part du roi. Quand il eût 12 ans, l'orphelinat surpeuplé lui avait donné juste un repas et une pièce d'argent en se séparant de lui. On lui conseilla tout de même d'aller se faire apprenti dans un quelconque atelier ou de vendre des journaux. Il essaya d'abord la voie de l'honnêteté en suivant le conseil. Mais bien vite son tempérament lui ferma les portes des ateliers de forgerons et charpentiers tandis que la misère qu'il avait amassée diminuait bien vite. Il y avait bien les tanneries près du port mais il sentait bien qu'il n'y ferait pas long feu ayant toujours détesté l'autorité et compte tenu de la dureté du travail… Non il se serait fait proprement viré. Aussi en désespoir de cause se mit-il à voler et il s'avéra même assez doué quand il ne se fit plus prendre et rosser par les représentants de l'ordre.

Les années passèrent et il abandonna les tables du marché et les bourses des commerçants pour le gros gibier. C'est à dire qu'il s'introduisait dans les maisons, chaparder ce qu'il y pouvait, prenant soin de détrousser ceux qui paraissaient en avoir assez pour lui offrir involontairement son repas du soir. Et c'est ainsi qu'un jour, il décida de s'attaquer aux portes du coffre de cet horrible gouverneur qui répondait au nom d'Orochimaru. Un gouverneur aux pratiques dérangeantes et très peu honnêtes quoiqu'il fallait bien l'être un peu pour diriger une ville comme Akatsuki. On disait qu'il aimait s'entourer de jeunes adolescents, et tout le monde savait qu'il détournait l'argent des contribuables, d'autant qu'il était facilement corruptible pourvu qu'on lui fournisse quelque chose attisant son intérêt, on le disait aussi nécrophile et bien d'autre encore…Il serait assez difficile de distinguer le vrai du faux tant les rumeurs allaient bon train. Mais toute rumeur n'a-t-elle pas un fond de vérité ? Il était donc tout occupé à vider le coffre de cet horrible bonhomme et avait même quasiment terminé quand le parquet grinça derrière lui et un élégant brun aux longs cheveux se tenait derrière aussi stupéfait que lui.

Dire que Neji n'avait pas été tenté de lui prendre son butin et de le faire prendre à sa place ensuite serait mentir. Mais qu'aurait-il dit alors sur la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait à l'étage et pourquoi il n'avait pas d'invitation ? Et son identité dans tout ça ? Il ne doutait pas qu'il serait ramené par une escorte de policier à Konoha dans le nord du royaume où l'on jugerait de son cas. Et s'il n'était pas pendu – car dans le nord on n'est beaucoup plus sévère voyez-vous ?- s'il n'était pas pendu donc ce serait parce que sa famille prise de pitié serait intervenu mais l'aurait fait payer sa liberté en contrepartie. Il se trouva alors ridicule d'avoir voulu vendre en premier lieu le joli garçon en face de lui.

Naruto referma son sac et saisit un chandelier en or dans sa course vers la sortie mais s'arrêta, tout surpris, le pied encore sur le rebord de la fenêtre quand il entendit une voix grave et suave l'interpeler comme ceci :

« -Pas si fort abruti ou on se fera prendre tous les deux ! »

Tels furent les tendres premiers mots de Neji envers Naruto. Naruto qui toujours fort étonné revint sur ses pas.

« -Tu…Tu es là pour vider le coffre toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il toujours sous le coup de la surprise. »

Neji hocha la tête.

« -Tu es bien imprudent toi. Remarqua-t-il à l'égard de Naruto. En outre j'avais vu ce coffre avant toi.

-Comment ça se fait alors que j'étais celui qui le dévalisait ? Sembla-t-il se moquer.

-J'attendais juste le bon moment…

-…

-…

-… On partage ?

- Quoi ? »

Pourquoi faisait-il même un brin de cosette avec cet énergumène qui l'avait devancé ? Il n'était même pas assez intelligent pour être parti sans l'écouter. Et pourtant au terme de la soirée ils en étaient venus à s'associer. Attention leur première conversation dans l'ombre du bureau du gouverneur avait été dictée par l'étonnement. Plus tard ils se disputèrent pendant la moitié de la soirée à propos du partage du magot et leurs échanges verbaux prirent une tournure moins bon-enfant que plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais ils finirent par sympathiser. Le physique de Naruto il faut le dire y était beaucoup. Neji qui avait fréquenté les milieux nobles avait pu constater que certains cercles se livraient à des mœurs bien douteuses. Mœurs douteuses qu'il adopta dès l'âge où son corps d'homme fut apte à s'y livrer. C'est donc lui qui tenta le premier de séduire le beau blond. Et il parvint à ses fins de longs mois plus tard après une journée de travail particulièrement réussie car Naruto enfin le prit avec ferveur. Naruto qui jusqu'à cette rencontre ne faisait que lorgner les poitrines plantureuses des vendeuses de fleurs – et accessoirement s'astiquait le manche dans l'intimité de sa petite chambre dans le port- s'ouvrit à de nouvelles possibilités. Car il s'avéra par la suite que les fesses de Neji présentèrent plus d'attraits que n'importe quelles vendeuses de fleurs. Après donc ce nouveau pas dans l'intimité de leur relation, ils emménagèrent ensemble. Et puis il faut le reconnaître quand on est deux pour ce genre de travail, il vaut mieux être amants. Il y a plus de confiance et moins de risque de se faire doubler.

Pour en revenir à l'action présente, ils étaient tous deux sur un des lits de leur habitation au-dessus d'un magasin de la rue commerçante. Ça leur donnait une allure honnête vu qu'ils ne travaillaient normalement pas assez pour se permettre plus. C'était assez spacieux, leurs sorties nocturnes étaient rarement remarquées dans un quartier qui veillait tard et enfin le bruit de la rue toujours animée couvrait ceux de leurs ébats.

Ils étaient donc dans ce lit, leur butin éparpillé sur le sol de la chambre, en train de fêter une nouvelle réussite.

« -Jamais ! Jamais ! Se répéta Neji alors que Naruto continuait à faire voyager la pierre précieuse sur son corps.

-Méchant chat ! Se moqua Naruto. »

Neji ferma les cuisses qu'il avait légèrement écartées. Quand Naruto employait son surnom de chat –surnom qu'il lui avait arraché-, il fallait toujours y voir une connotation avec relation sexuelle. Le rire malicieux de Naruto retentit dans toute la pièce. Neji tenta de se redresser mais fut rapidement repoussé contre le matelas. Il grogna en posant ses paumes sur le torse nu de l'autre homme et Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents. Un sourire enfantin, un peu niais. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa supériorité physique, le blond était devenu plus grand et se permettait le luxe de le maîtriser de la sorte chaque fois qu'il le voulait sous son emprise. Et dire que c'était Neji qui l'avait initié aux plaisirs charnels ! Dire que c'était Naruto, pudibond, qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de cette voie directe pour la damnation !

Le garçon saisit délicatement le phallus de Neji avec ce même sourire naïf. Et le brun se fit la remarque que son sourire n'avait rien de plus faux qu'à cet instant. Et puis d'ailleurs Naruto n'avait plus rien d'un enfant mis à part son trop grand enthousiasme.

« -Neji… Fit-t-il en faisant longtemps rouler sur sa langue les deux syllabes de son prénom. »

Le brunet haussa un sourcil à l'appel. La main était juste posée sur cette partie de son anatomie qui n'avait rien demandé mais qui appréciait la chaleur de la main de Naruto.

« -Et si je te volais un diamant, te percerais tu l'oreille que je l'y accroche ? »

En posant sa demande, il fit rouler le rubis sur la peau de ses bourses, petit globes si sensibles qu'il faillit gémir.

« -Cer…Certainement pas. Rejeta-il d'une voix dédaigneuse. »

La voix était peut-être dédaigneuse mais elle tremblait à cause des mouvements et des petites pressions par moment du joyau sur ses couilles, mot bien vulgaire à l'humble avis de Neji. Et entre-temps, ses cuisses s'étaient écartées malgré-lui pour rendre plus aisés les gestes du blond. Le sourire qui étira cette fois les lèvres du blond était hautain et concupiscent.

« -Bon chaton. Se moqua-t-il. »

Neji se mordit la lèvre inférieure et referma brusquement ses cuisses. Naruto gloussa puis c'est d'une voix taquine mais enjôleuse qu'il parla.

« -Neji chaton… Ma main est coincée entre tes jolies jambes. »

Pour appuyer sa remarque, il entama un mouvement de la main qui tenait toujours le membre du Hyuuga entre les dites cuisses. Un nuage rouge empourpra les joues d'ordinaire pâles de Neji et il écarta légèrement les jambes pour que Naruto puisse retirer sa main. Cependant le blond n'en fit rien et reprit son manège. Neji grogna ou du moins essaya car c'est un gémissement qui lui échappa.

« -Tu es si mignon…

-La ferme ! »

La voix était toujours catégorique mais son corps répondait différemment aux caresses. La preuve en était sa verge qui se dressait. Naruto éclata de rire et laissa tomber le rubis sur la pile d'or et de bijoux au pied du lit avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon. Puis il se baissa lentement pour voler à Neji le premier baiser de la soirée. Enfin le corps du brun sembla se détendre et Naruto réitéra le baiser mais cette fois il fut plus gourmand que le précédent. Neji accepta maintenant de s'abandonner au plaisir.

Leurs bouches échangeaient un baiser langoureux quand le blond prit l'une des joues de son fessier d'une main. Elle le massait alors que celles de Neji attiraient Naruto par la nuque. Oh oui… Maintenant il pouvait le laisser le prendre sans problème. Il suffisait juste d'un baiser. Tout commence par un baiser…

Après une longue étreinte de leurs langues, Naruto offrit à Neji un nouveau sourire –joyeux cette fois- alors que Neji, le regard brillant, essuyait le filet de salive qu'il avait sur le menton.

« -Prend moi…Murmura-t-il sans quitter les yeux bleus du regard. »

Les mots firent échos dans le crâne de la tête blonde qui l'embrassa de nouveau en passant ses mains derrière sa tête. Celles de Neji passèrent simultanément dans son dos. Ils se mordirent les lèvres, les léchèrent, mêlèrent leurs langues, exploraient tour à tour leurs palais et lustraient les dents… Quand ils se détachèrent, leurs regards se rencontrèrent pour y lire chacun le besoin et l'envie, le désir et la luxure… Et l'amour ? Pas à ma connaissance. Et même, y avaient-ils seulement pensé ? Dès le départ Neji avait désiré Naruto. Il l'aimait physiquement. Mais quant à savoir s'il l'Aimait…. C'était une autre histoire. Naruto avait succombé au désir de Neji et finalement en avait plus que profiter mais… l'aimait-t-il ? Il n'en était pas certain. Ils étaient doux l'un envers l'autre, attentionnés, protecteurs… Mais voilà, comme ils ne s'étaient jamais posé la question, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de s'aimer dans le sens d'Amour.

Les doigts de Naruto partirent comme un peigne imaginaire de la nuque de Neji pour finir par se perdre dans la masse sombre, lourde mais soyeuse… Neji saisit cette main qui ne le touchait pas selon lui au bon endroit et la fit glisser le long de son corps : Poitrine, visage, de nouveau poitrine, ventre, cul, cuisses, sexe… Son autre main faisait de même sur le corps hâlé de Naruto qui gémit. Ce dernier suivit Neji dans ce jeu de caresse sensuelle et enivrant. Neji aimait sentir les mains de Naruto le parcourir encore et encore comme s'il découvrait à chaque fois un trésor et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Naruto qui se voyait récompensé du même traitement. La règle était de ne plus rien utiliser d'autre que les mains. Celui qui y dérogerait était bon pour les tâches ingrates du lendemain. Le jeu prenait fin quand ils finiraient par s'embrasser. Ainsi donc leurs mains voyagèrent sur le corps de l'autre parfois s'attardant sur des points sensibles et faisant donc gémir son partenaire. À la fin Naruto ne put résister à lui chatouiller le front des lèvres se déclarant par la même perdant.

« -Je vais te marquer. Prévint alors Naruto en faisant glisser sa langue dans le cou du brun. »

En même temps il opéra une délicieuse friction entre leurs verges dures.

« -N... Non. Objecta le brunet. »

Sachant pertinemment que c'était le genre de remarque à ne pas prendre en compte, Naruto ouvrit lentement la bouche après la réponse et la referma avec lenteur à la base du cou. Il s'y appliqua tant et si bien qu'il finit par y laisser une marque bleue-rougeâtre de ses dents. Puis il fit de même juste au-dessus et continua ainsi de remonter le cou de son amant tant et si bien que lorsqu'il releva la tête pour observer son ouvrage il put voir une nette ligne de suçons de la base du cou à la mâchoire.

« - C'est joli ! S'exclama-t-il après avoir éclaté de rire.

-Tss… Je déteste ça

-Arrête de râler… Soupira-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. »

Les gémissements du brun vinrent mourir dans la bouche de l'autre qui jouait de sa langue avec ardeur. Neji aimait tellement être embrassé.

Ses mains saisirent le basin de Neji et l'attira encore plus contre lui. Et c'est tout en massant son fessier qu'il opéra une nouvelle fois une douce friction entre leurs sexes.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard Naruto, repu, observait calmement Neji qui se lavait près de la fenêtre. La manière dont il trempait l'éponge dans le récipient en porcelaine puis la passait sur son corps nu lui procurait une délicieuse sensation au creux du ventre. Ses yeux brillèrent de nouveau de désir en glissant sur le corps bien proportionné à côté. Il reporta ses pupilles azur au plafond en bois blanc pour calmer ses ardeurs. Mais même ainsi, il sentait l'odeur de Neji lui chatouiller les narines : une odeur entêtante d'encens et quelque chose comme du bois de santal. Naruto ne savait si c'était du à ces lotions qu'il se procurait chez l'apothicaire puisqu'il n'y avait jamais risqué le nez mais l'odeur lui était agréable. Enfin même les yeux au plafond, il connaissait le corps de son partenaire aussi bien que le sien et n'avait nullement besoin de ses yeux pour redessiner dans son esprit les courbes et les formes de Neji. Il savait comment était le grain de sa peau, où se trouvaient les petits détails comme les tâches de naissance, les points de beauté, les cicatrices et même les éphémères boutons…De sa beauté la plus splendide à ses petites imperfections physique Naruto connaissait Neji. Ses grands yeux blancs aux reflets lilas dont l'un était légèrement plus grand que l'autre, sa petite bouche aux lèvres charnues, ses joues douces, l'ovale de son visage qu'encadraient ses longs cheveux café, son cou long, une chute de reins qui lui donnait des envies, ses pectoraux et abdominaux fermes… mais surtout, surtout un cul qui l'était tout autant. Un joli petit cul pas rebondi mais si ferme… Ah il pourrait passer sa vie à jouer avec ce fessier divin ! Il pourrait écarter les joues, jouer de l'intimité qui s'y cachait, il pourrait caresser de nouveau ce si joli cul, il pourrait l'embrasser et le lécher et… Et toute cette énumération à laquelle il était en train de se livrer aurait réveillé sa virilité si Neji n'avait pas parlé à cet instant.

« -On devrait aller revendre les bijoux ce soir. »

Ah oui ! Le travail. Le travail c'était sérieux. C'était même très sérieux car la moindre erreur leur coûterait leur liberté. Il se redressa et tourna la tête de côté juste à temps pour voir Neji mettre un peignoir, cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Naruto. Le cadeau était profitable à tout deux. Il était bien plus facile de déshabiller son amant quand il portait ceci. Neji n'avait fait l'honneur d'accepter que parce que le peignoir était en soie et d'un noir uni. Naruto sourit. Mais Neji ne savait pas à quel point il était beau ainsi : les cheveux détachés avec ce vêtement noir qui tranchait avec le blanc de sa peau. Le Hyuuga avait beau dire qu'il le trouvait beau –raison d'ailleurs pour laquelle il avait accepté ce partenariat et il insistait là-dessus - Naruto trouvait que physiquement Neji était bien plus beau que lui. S'il n'y avait pas du travail il lui sauterait bien dessus.

« -Alors Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-J'en dis : faisons comme tu dis. Et rhabilles-toi sinon… »

Neji gloussa et ouvrit la penderie.

« -Toi, habilles-toi. Lança-t-il depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. »

Naruto qui s'était redressé sourit et commença à réunir le trésor au pied du lit dans un grand sac.

« -Ne pourrais-tu donc pas t'habiller ? Reprit Neji. »

Il se tenait, fin prêt, juste derrière lui et Naruto esquissa un rire bref.

« -T'as raison.

-Comme toujours, non ?

-Comme presque toujours. Rectifia-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. »

Neji lui offrit une de ses moues dédaigneuses en tournant la tête.

« -Sois un peu sérieux veux-tu ?

-Et pourquoi ? Ne te plais-je donc pas ainsi ? Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de malice.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

-Quoi ? Changer ? Mais Naruto serait-il toujours Naruto s'il devait changer ?

-Arrête de parler de toi à la troisième personne. C'est…dérangeant.

-Qu'est-ce qui dérange le sieur Neji ? Est-ce vraiment ma façon de parler ou qu'en faisant cela je me hisse au-dessus de lui ? Susurra-t-il gaiement.

-Mais vas-tu donc te taire imbécile !

-Tiens Neji n'a pas de répartie cinglante à m'opposer ? »

Neji roula des yeux et croisa des bras ce qui fit partir Naruto d'un grand éclat de rire.

« -As-tu fini tes singeries ? Reprit le brun une fois que son compagnon se fut calmé. Habilles-toi. Tu m'exaspères. Ajouta-t-il après un bref silence.

-Mais qu'est ce qui ne t'exaspère pas au fond ? Lui répondit-il en se relevant, un grand sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres. »

Neji ne répondit pas et jeta un regard à l'horloge récemment acquise : une heure largement passé, presque deux. C'était mauvais. Il s'était laissé aller avec Naruto en rentrant chez eux au lieu de tout de suite se débarrasser des joailleries. Il poussa un sifflement énervé quand Naruto fut à sa hauteur et ce-dernier lui vola un baiser.

« -Ne m'en veux pas Neji. Fit-il maladroitement en guise d'excuse avant d'aller à la penderie à son tour. »

Le Hyuuga voulu lui demander pourquoi car il n'était pas sûr au ton de sa voix qu'il se référait à l'heure. Mais il ne le fit pas et se contenta de passer sa cape après avoir fermer le sac contenant le butin à revendre. Naruto avait déjà presque fini, mal vêtu par faute de son empressement. Neji lui jeta un regard courroucé mais au final il parut plutôt amusé. Le blond se frotta la nuque avec un sourire idiot en comprenant qu'ils étaient peut-être trop en retard. Après un soupir Neji se saisit du sac et l'envoya à Naruto qui bien qu'il fut lourd le rattrapa avec adresse.

« -Veux-tu me blesser ? Taquina Naruto.

-Loin de moi cette idée… Allez viens. Nous avons déjà trop tardé.

-Tu as sans doute raison. »

Après un « hn » dédaigneux le Hyuuga ouvrit la marche et ils quittèrent leur habitation pour le célèbre faubourg de Tanzaku, le quartier le plus insécurisé de la ville.

...

Tanzaku était situé en marge et se perdait dans la forêt, frontière ouest de la ville. Là encore bien des rumeurs circulaient sur le lieu et les honnêtes gens l'évitaient d'ordinaire comme la peste. Toujours est-il que Neji et Naruto y trouvaient leur bonheur. Outre les armes et autres articles à risque, c'est à Tanzaku que se trouvaient les meilleurs tavernes, où l'on jouait de l'argent –bien que cela fut interdit-, que l'on prenait les paris, les maisons clauses y florissaient, les vendeurs de trucs en tout genre et substances étranges rivalisaient d'ingéniosité…Mais par-dessous tout, c'est à Tanzaku que nos deux voleurs pouvaient revendre leur marchandises sans crainte.

Neji détestait avancer dans les allées sinueuses, sombres et surtout malodorantes du faubourg. Le nez retroussé et les sens en alerte il avançait à grandes enjambées en prenant bien garde de là où il mettait les pieds. Naruto, son fardeau sur l'épaule, était beaucoup plus insouciant mais restait prêt à dégainé si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il était évidemment très dangereux de se promener avec un tel trésor dans ces rues. Les coupeurs de gorges pullulaient le longs des chemins et beaucoup étaient prêts à détrousser ceux qui comme notre duo venait revendre leur butin. C'est pour ça que Neji avait toujours préconisé de ne pas s'y risquer trop tard ou trop tôt.

Trois rues plus tard, ils furent confrontés à ce fléau dont nous venons de parler. Un gringalet se faufila sournoisement derrière Naruto mais la lumière de sa lame se refléta dans une flaque et Neji fit mouche le premier. Naruto tomba cul par terre pendant la brève altercation et une partenaire du gringalet se jeta sur lui avec sa dague mais heureusement elle fut repoussée par un grand coup de pied de la part du blond. Même au sol, Naruto restait vif. De plus il avait toujours été plus habile avec son corps qu'avec les armes. Elle tomba en geignant contre un tas d'ordure. Le brun avait visé la jambe du gringalet et retira son épée en constatant qu'ils avaient affaire à des gamins qui en étaient probablement à leur premier coup d'essai. Naruto avaient remis sur ses deux jambes la fille, elle avait des cheveux d'un rose sal et un petit minois mangé par de grands yeux couleur améthyste. Dès qu'il la lâcha, elle alla se tenir auprès du garçon. Le regard de Naruto suivit et il détailla le gringalet qui se trouvait au sol en se tenant la jambe. Il grimaça en jetant un regard à Neji, il fallait que le gamin file soigner ça. Car même si son amant l'avait probablement effleuré de son épée, ça fait quand même mal de se faire embrocher ainsi la jambe. Il revint au garçon : des cheveux bleu pale voire argent, Naruto ne saurait être certain à cause de l'obscurité et la saleté du môme, cheveux qui encadraient un visage rond aux yeux également améthyste mais d'un violet beaucoup plus prononcé.

« -Ce sont des gosses Neji. »

Le Hyuuga lui lança un de ces regards qu'il lui adressait quand il sortait des absurdités. Et Neji savait qu'il allait la sortir son idiotie. Il la sentait venir aussi surement que cette ruelle empestait.

« -Tu ne crois pas que… l'on devrait… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend en jetant un coup d'œil aux gamins apeurés bien que le garçon derrière qui la fille s'était tapie tentait de prendre un air brave. Neji, comprenant parfaitement ce que voulait dire l'autre, répondit tout de suite par un regard désapprobateur comme Naruto s'y attendait.

« -Et puis quoi encore ! S'exclama le brunet en rengainant son arme.

-Mais ce sont des gosses ! S'exclama le blond comme si ça expliquait tout. »

Il le disait comme si c'était une évidence qui échappait au brun. Et Naruto doutait exactement que cet avare de Neji comprenne. Oui quand il s'agissait d'argent Neji était froid et calculateur et en général rien ne pouvait le faire décamper de ses positions. Il était du style : »On n'a un budget, on s'y tient ! ». Pour quelqu'un qui était né avec une cuillère en or, il se comportait comme s'il en avait toujours eu une notion aiguë alors que généralement les riches sont biens les derniers à se soucier de cela. Mais Neji ne comprenait pas pour une autre raison. Bien qu'il ne sache pas grand-chose du passé de Neji, Naruto savait qu'il avait été riche et avait toujours eu la vie facile alors que comme lui ces jeunes étaient probablement à la rue. Et Naruto doutait qu'ils ne soient jamais sortis un jour de Tanzaku. Ils s'étaient donc adapté à leur milieu et avait emprunté la même voie que lui : celle du voleur. Bien sûr Neji objecterait que tuer ou blesser et voler simplement étaient deux choses différentes mais il ne fallait pas oublier que c'est du faubourg de Tanzaku dont on parlait.

« -Aller quoi Neji ! Ce n'est pas quelques pièces qui vont nous ruiner! Se récria le blond irrité par l'attitude de son partenaire.

-Tu crois qu'ils t'auraient laissé quelques pièces une fois la gorge ouverte ? Répliqua le brun d'un ton sec en regardant ailleurs. »

Il savait pourquoi le blond intercédait en la faveur de leurs agresseurs mais ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. D'un autre côté ils allaient finir par se disputer et il ne valait mieux pas rester sur place à Tanzaku exception faite des établissements de commerce. De guerre lasse, il poussa un soupir résigné. Naruto le gratifia d'un grand sourire et se tourna vers les deux apprentis truands qui recroquevillés au sol avait suivit l'échange sans comprendre. Naruto posa son fardeau et s'approcha d'eux ce qui les fit reculer imperceptiblement. Devant eux, Neji tout en guettant les alentours s'était approché quant à lui de son précieux butin au cas où.

« -Ecoutez-moi vous deux. On ne va pas vous faire de mal. Bien que mon ami là n'est que moyennement d'accord on vous pardonne. »

Il vit le soulagement se peindre sur le visage de ses interlocuteurs bien qu'ils restaient obstinément silencieux et que la fille semblait très méfiante. Naruto sourit pour les mettre en confiance.

« -Vous avez quel âge ?

-15 pour moi. 14 pour lui. Affirma doucement la fille après une légère hésitation.

-Bien. Vous êtes encore trop jeune pour ça… »

Derrière lui Naruto imaginait très bien Neji rouler des yeux au sermon qu'il était en train de faire. Et tandis qu'il continuait de parler l'image fut d'autant plus renforcée qu'il entendit le brun marmonner un « pitié » sarcastique. Ce qui était en partie justifié vu l'identité du prêcheur et par ailleurs pour beaucoup 15 ans c'était la majorité.

« -Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Pourquoi on te le dirait ? Riposta avec un mélange d'agressivité et de méfiance le garçon qui soit dit en passant avait des dents bien pointues. »

Neji se manifesta une nouvelle fois par un gloussement amusé tandis que Naruto répondait par des « doucement, doucement » pour apaiser "l'animal".

« -D'accord vous n'avez pas à me le dire. C'est normal. Calma le blond tandis que Neji se disait qu'il en faisait trop. »

Le pire c'est qu'il persistait à s'inquiéter du sort des deux larrons.

« -Vous vivez seuls ? Continua le blond en ignorant son amant qui commençait à pousser des soupirs d'impatience. »

Le duo acquiesça et cela acheva de convaincre Naruto de son bon droit. Il plongea donc la main dans sa poche et ouvrit les paumes de la fille pour y vider son contenu pendant que le Hyuuga affichait une moue renfrognée, comme si c'était dans sa bourse que le blond avait pioché. Leurs visages passèrent de la surprise la plus profonde à une joie non dissimulée. C'était de vraies pièces d'or que le blondinet leur avait donné, une bonne dizaine. Avec ça on pouvait vivre quelques mois sans se soucier du lendemain. Réalisant l'incroyable générosité de cet inconnu ils se noyèrent en remerciements.

« -Ce n'est rien. Avec ça que je ne vous y reprenne plus. Allez déguerpissez avant que mon ami ne change d'avis. Plaisanta-t-il. »

Ils remercièrent encore leur bienfaiteur avant de décamper sous le sourire de Naruto.

« -Tu les encourages au crime, tu le sais au moins?

-Je crains que la terreur que tu as du leur inspiré te fasse mentir Neji.

-Tss… Cesses donc de dire n'importe quoi et allons-y. »

Sur ce, il lui fourra le butin entre les mains, remit le capuchon de sa cape et avança. Naruto sourit à cette réaction prévisible et suivit. Ils finirent par arriver sans plus d'accrocs devant un établissement coincé entre deux tavernes : Ino-shika-cho.

Le magasin en plus de receler le butin des malfrats, faisaient également apothicaire et prêteur sur gage. C'était donc toujours ouvert. Enfin… entre 13h le jour et 3H au petit matin. D'ailleurs, à force d'aller et venues, les deux habitués avaient finis par sympathiser avec les propriétaires. Il s'agissait d'un trio d'à peu près leur âge qui avait repris la boutique de leurs parents.

« -Salut la compagnie ! s'exclama joyeusement Naruto en faisant claquer la porte dans un concert de clochettes. »

Neji roula des yeux en retirant sa capuche et s'approcha du comptoir où Shikamaru Nara relevait brusquement la tête, arraché violemment à son sommeil. Ino Yamanaka, assise sur le même comptoir les jambes croisées, changea de jambe en inspirant une bouffée de sa pipe d'opium. Enfin Chôji Akimichi releva à peine la tête de sa desserte.

« -Tch… pénible. Marmonna Shikamaru en reposant sa tête entre ses bras.

-Tiens, tiens… Voici mes clients préférés ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune blonde en désignant Neji du bout de sa pipe. Surtout toi mon mignon. »

Chôji ne dit rien et se resservit du vin depuis sa table située sous les fenêtres de l'entrée.

« -Bonsoir à vous aussi. Salua tranquillement Neji en atteignant le comptoir suivit par Naruto qui lui ne se séparait pas de son sourire même devant l'accueil qui leur était fait.

-On vous a ramené de belles pièces ! Continua le blond en posant le sac sur le comptoir. Tu m'invites à ta table Chôji ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai du vin d'Iwa.

-Sans blague ! »

Le blond retira son chapeau et se précipita du côté du gr… je veux dire du brun un peu enrobé. Pendant ce temps Nara, un autre brun paresseux à l'allure toujours ennuyée déversa le contenu du sac afin de l'examiner. Quand à Ino elle relâcha une belle bouffée d'opium et rajusta une manche de son kimono rouge carmin avant de se pencher pour attirer Neji par le bras.

« -Tu es toujours aussi joli garçon… Roucoula-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Dommage que ton attention se porte sur cet idiot ! Fit-elle en désignant du bout vermeil de sa pipe le blond qui profitait largement du repas de Chôji.

-J'ai entendu Ino ! »

Elle émit un petit « Hn » hautain avant de revenir à son jouet préféré à savoir le Hyuuga. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un joli garçon passait le pas de sa boutique. Il faut bien l'avouer, tous les brigands n'étaient pas de beaux ténébreux sexy entourés d'une aura de mystère et pourtant c'est le genre dont elle était friande. Ni Neji, ni Naruto ne se formalisa de ses gestes et propos, habitués aux attentions de la blonde versatile. Neji se dégagea donc lentement de son étreinte sans toutefois noter qu'elle sentait bon.

« -Quel parfum portes-tu Ino ?

-Oh tu as remarqué ? Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi… Minauda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire sauvage, un poignet relevé avec désinvolture. _Amour et psyché_ du moins, c'est ainsi que Kiba l'a nommé. En tout cas ce n'est pas ce bon à rien là qui m'aurait concocté pareille senteur ! Persifla-t-elle en pointant Shikamaru de sa pipe avec une grimace.

-Je suis apothicaire, pas parfumeur. Et puis c'est ton travail d'évaluer la marchandise. Lâcha toujours aussi paresseusement Shikamaru en observant le rubis avec lequel Naruto s'était amusé tantôt. »

En rougissant, Neji se retint de rire. S'il savait ce qu'ils avaient fait avec la pierre précieuse… Ino qui tirait sur sa pipe le remarqua aussitôt.

« -Tes joues ont pris des couleurs Neji… As quoi penses-tu ?

-Rien de bien intéressant. Souffla-t-il alors que son regard glissait involontairement vers le blond. »

Ino suivit son regard puis sauta de son perchoir en posant ses mains sur les épaules du brun. Loin de le lâcher elle fit passer ses bras autour des dites épaules. Sa pipe était un peu trop près de l'oreille de Neji au goût de ce-dernier.

« -Dis-moi mon chou… Pensais-tu à des choses coquines ? Murmura-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux saphir dans les perles d'un blanc nacré que le brun avait pour pupilles. »

Ino était grande pour une femme et n'avait aucune différence de taille avec Neji. Son regard avait donc accroché le sien sans peine tandis qu'elle collait sa poitrine raisonnablement constituée contre son torse. Celui-ci tenta de se dégager de son encombrante personne tout en ignorant sa remarque mais la blonde resserra sa prise et passa une jambe entre celles du Hyuuga lui arrachant un halètement surpris. Naruto leur jeta un coup d'œil légèrement suspicieux avant de revenir à son repas nocturne et d'échanger une remarque sur la qualité du vin avec Chôji.

« -Quelles jolies marques tu as le long du cou dis-moi ! Soupira-t-elle en mimant l'admiration. Naruto… Quel amant es-tu donc ?

-Je suis un étalon sauvage. Belle Ino, tu ne tiendrais pas la route ! S'amusa Naruto avant de croquer son raisin. »

Neji grogna et lui jeta un regard mécontent alors qu'Ino éclatait d'un rire cristallin la joue collée contre l'épaule de Neji.

« -Non pas que je remette en doute tes compétences mon brave Naruto mais je doute que tu saches combler une femme et non le contraire. Souligna la blonde en resserrant son étreinte autour du cou de Neji. »

Ce-dernier tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager doucement de la poigne d'Ino car il refusait de se résoudre à être brusque. Ce fut en vain. D'où la diablesse tenait-elle cette force ?

« - Oh cesses donc de gigoter Neji ! Se plaignit la blonde avant de nicher sa tête sous le menton du brun.

-Tu es bien trop près Ino. Répliqua sèchement celui-ci.

-Ah et bien… Fais avec. Dit-elle dans un sourire.

-Lâche-le Ino. Soupira Shikamaru.

-Rabat-joie ! S'exclama-t-elle à son égard»

Neji lui fut reconnaissant de sa maigre tentative de rescousse et jeta un regard noir à son amant inutile qui quand il le remarqua lui répondit par un sourire goguenard avant de se reconcentrer sur son dîner. Ino pour sa part se blottissait toujours avec joie contre lui et Neji leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Tu devrais te sentir honoré de l'attention que je te porte Neji. Soupira la blonde quand elle consentie enfin à s'écarter de lui. »

Le Hyuuga étouffa un grognement et prit bonne distance de la menace blonde ce qui eût le don d'amuser celle-ci. Son rire guilleret éclata dans la pièce et couvrit momentanément les bruits de mastication du duo à la fenêtre.

« -Franchement je ne vois pas ce qui te déplaît. Ne me dis pas que tu préfères à une belle fleur comme moi le burin blond. Il ne te porte même pas suffisamment d'attention pour manifester jalousie…elle soupira. Ah mais à quoi m'attendais-je de gens si peu scrupuleux.

-Parle pour toi Ino. Maugréèrent de concert Shikamaru et le burin blond sans lever le nez de leur occupations respectives. »

Neji pour sa part alla s'accoter au comptoir du côté de Shikamaru bien décidé à faire payer Naruto plus tard.

« -Bah je suppose que je ne peux vous séparer si tu l'aime, se lamenta-t-elle avec une pointe de désinvolture. »

Neji tiqua. _Aimer_ ? Qui Naruto ?

« -Bon je peux vous en proposer une vingtaine de pièce d'or, estima Shikamaru en réunissant les joyaux en tas.

-Fu rivoles ! Contesta Naruto la bouche pleine. »

Neji ne releva pas il était perdu dans ses pensées. Aimait-il vraiment Naruto ? Il posa un regard distrait sur le blond qui disait il ne savait quoi. Sûrement une idiotie. Naruto était idiot… mais alors pourquoi pour rien au monde se séparerait-il de lui ? Cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans qu'il s'entêtait à répéter que le seul attrait de son comparse était sa beauté. Il avait pour lui des traits angéliques et un corps bâti comme un viking. Ses iris présentaient une telle que Neji les assimilait à du lapis lazuli, ses lèvres étaient pleine et tendres, ses joues rondes et douces… Oui il était beau mais est-ce pour autant qu'il avait décidé de rester en sa compagnie ? Sasuke Uchiha aussi était beau mais il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à abandonner Konoha où son ex-amant résidait…

« -…Ji ! Hé ho Neji ! Tu m'entends ? »

L'interpellé sursauta en revenant au présent et interrogea du regard son complice.

« -Ah enfin… Shikamaru nous propose 20 piè…

-Quoi ? Interrompit Neji en dardant le brun de ses iris glacés. »

Naruto soupira de soulagement. Enfin une réaction normale venant de Neji.

« -Désolé mais ses bijoux sont en mauvais état… il va falloir les polir et puis je vais devoir les extraire des parures pour les revendre ce qui va les abîmer et…

-Ne t'avise pas de te moquer de moi Shikamaru. Avec tout ce qu'il y a dans ce sac, il y en a pour le triple. Argua Neji avec conviction en se rapprochant du comptoir. »

Naruto observa Neji débattre avec l'apothicaire, un sourire aux lèvres. Shikamaru allait se lasser et faire une concession plus que raisonnable en faveur de Neji comme d'habitude et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand Shikamaru capitula pour un peu plus du double du prix annoncé au départ.

Ainsi ils quittèrent l'Ino-Shika-Cho avec un sentiment de satisfaction. Cependant en ce qui concernait Neji, il avait maintenant une petite préoccupation à l'esprit à l'égard de son viking.

* * *

**Sasuke** (l_égèrement furax_): C'est quoi ça encore ?

**Moi** : Juste une nouvelle fict...

**Sasuke** : Où Neji est avec Naruto ! Où elle est passée ta passion du SasuNeji ? Je croyais qu'on n'avait dit depuis le GaaraNeji de la dernière fois que ça devait pas devenir une habitude !

**Moi** : Ben quoi tu te plains tout le temps que je vous torture. Là tu seras à moitié épargné. Et puis ça fait un bail que je voulais écrire un NaruNeji.

**Sasuke** : Neji dis quelque chose !

**Neji** : Ah non j'ai réussi à éviter la robe viens pas l'énerver. (_un peu plus bas_) En plus être avec Naruto n'est pas si mal.

**Sasuke** : Tu me trahi !

**Naruto** : Héhé dans tout ça je crois que c'est enfin mon heure ! C'est quand même moi le héros du mangas et jusqu'à présent elle m'utilisait comme figurant.

**Moi** : Tu peux t'y habituer Naru-Chan, je compte actualiser un de mes anciens NaruSasu

**Neji** : Quoi ?

**Sasuke** : Alors ça te plaît plus du coup ?

**Moi** : Ok Sasuke que les choses soient clairs j'adore te coller à Neji et tu vas avoir ta petite intervention dans cette histoire en plus alors ne me casse plus les oreilles. Sur ce j'aimerais bien des reviews pour ceux/celles qui sont arrivés là. Bye.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ Rendons à Kishimoto ce qui lui appartient... une fois avoir maltraité ses personnages dans nos fanfiction.

_**Pairing : **_NaruNeji

_**Beta reader **_: Nope

Coucou je suis vivante ^^ Je sais ça fait un bout de temps entre deux chapitre (je suis incorrigible) et c'est vrai j'avais dit à Kisei au début du mois qu'il ne restait qu'un paragraphe mais j'ai été accueillie en rentrant à la maison par la levée de corps de quelqu'un à qui je tenais beaucoup en fin de semaine (j'ai commencé une fic avec tout ce que j'ai ressentie cette semaine là, il aurait beaucoup rit de ma manière de gérer le truc s'il était encore là) puis la semaine qui a suivit il y a eu un important accident de voiture causé par des jeunes qui revenait de boîte à 6h du matin parmi eux des amis à ma soeur et un de mes anciens camarades de classe et ils sont tous décelé et pour la deuxième fois de ma vie je me retrouve à un enterrement qui me touchait personnellement. Vous comprenez qu'autant de situations pénibles en deux semaines j'ai pas trop travaillé mes fics et puis j'ai aussi été assez prise par l'inauguration de la sandwicherie de ma mère... mais maintenant je m'y suis remise. J'essaierais de terminer le prochain chap de REP avant la mi-Août et oui Kisei j'ai commencé le chap 5 de Muñeca.

**- Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

Quelques jours plus tard Neji passait le premier le pas de leur porte, furieux. Il avait du mal à contenir sa rage en enlevant son costume. Naruto le suivit et claqua la porte derrière-lui.

-C'est quoi le problème ? S'exclama vivement le blond en desserrant violemment le jabot que Neji lui avait forcé à mettre plus tôt.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils avaient cessé de voler. Il était largement temps de se remettre en activité avait déclaré Neji qui s'ennuyait bien vite. Pas aussi facilement que Naruto certes, mais sans activité il devenait très irritable voyez-vous ? Il fallait donc préparer un nouveau coup. Naruto avait donc comme d'habitude choisit la cible et Neji avait organisé les détails. Ce serait la fête d'anniversaire de cette parvenue d'Haruno Sakura et son diamant rose qui serait exposé que Naruto avait choisi. Neji lui avait dit que ce serait trop facile et avait ajouté que puisqu'il aimait tant que ça les pierres précieuse pourquoi ne pas lui prendre toute sa célèbre collection. Après quelques négociations pour baisser le niveau, Neji avait tout organisé.

La sécurité s'était accrue dans la ville autour des maisons des bourgeois et des nobles. Après tout depuis leur association, les riches avaient peur de la vague de vol dont ils étaient victimes. Qui plus est Orochimaru voulait la tête de celui ou ceux qui l'avait humilié. Le Hyuuga s'était donc décider pour une approche subtile. Se confondant aux invités, Naruto s'occuperait de maintenir l'attention sur lui comme il savait si bien le faire à travers le personnage de Naoto Tôdo inventé de toutes pièces par nos deux cambrioleurs. Il arrivait souvent qu'ils aient recours à un personnage de leur invention pour participer aux fêtes. Naruto avait toujours détesté ça. Neji adorait, il retrouvait ses anciens réflexes. Bref tandis que le petit bourgeois que Naruto jouait s'occupait d'Haruno en l'attirant dans son charmant jardin où tandis qu'il la séduirait, il lui subtiliserait le bijou et une boucle d'oreille pour qu'elle croit l'avoir perdu dans les herbes, Neji qui se serait mêlé aux serveurs se faufilerait dans la chambre de la demoiselle où il la détrousserait des plus beaux joyaux de sa collection. Une fois les misérables gardes hors jeu bien sûr, mission qui réclamait la subtilité qui faisait défaut au blond. Aucun des deux n'avait de remords. Surtout que sur ce coup-là, Naruto estimait que ce n'était que justice. Après tout Haruno les avait bien obtenus en profitant de ses soupirants quand elle ne se mariait pas avec eux lorsqu'ils étaient susceptibles de trépasser sous peu.

Cependant, une fois présents le plan tomba à l'eau quand Naruto vit Neji quitter brusquement la réception. D'abord il cru qu'il avait déjà terminé mais après réflexion cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Pour sa part il avait à peine entamé la conversation avec Haruno et ne l'avait pas encore dépouillé du diamant rose qu'elle portait au cou. Qui plus est, les serveurs étaient loin d'avoir terminé leur travail et il avait été convenu que le brun mette fin à son service après la réception comme tout le monde afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Non, Neji ne partirait jamais dans cet état des choses. Alors, inquiet, il s'était excusé auprès de son hôtesse surprise et avait quitté également la réception. Il retrouva Neji, trois rues plus loin à l'abri des regards. Naruto l'avait alors pressé de questions auxquelles Neji qui semblait bouillonner de rage ne répondait pas. L'ambiance dans le fiacre n'avait pas été moins tendu vu le manque de coopération du brun et Naruto qui commençait à s'énerver contre lui.

Et maintenant Neji était en train de se changer, semblant toujours en proie à une colère inexplicable en ignorant le blond qui commençait largement à en avoir assez. Ainsi, il se saisit violemment du bras de son amant.

« -Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? S'écria-t-il en le fusillant du regard. »

Neji lui retourna ses deux iris glacés et se dégagea de son emprise.

« -Je ne te dois aucune explication. Siffla-t-il avant de passer une chemise.

-Excuses-moi ? S'exclama Naruto dans un mélange d'ahurissement et de colère. Je te rappelle qu'on est partenaires et tu viens de foutre un plan en l'air alors je la mérite ton explication sombre imbécile ! »

Neji qui avait légèrement avancé dans la pièce se retourna vivement et Naruto se mit presque à regretter son emportement. Il se ressaisit bien vite.

« -Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ? Reprit Naruto en serrant des poings. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive maintenant ?

-Il m'arrive que ça ne me plaise pas voilà !

-Ça ne te plaît pas ?

-Ça ne me plaît pas.

-Que…Quoi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-De toi !

-De moi ?

-Mais vas-tu cesser de répéter tout ce que je dis ! S'exaspéra Neji en s'asseyant sur son lit, se tenant la tête comme s'il avait la migraine.

-Je suis désolé mais je faisais ma part de travail. C'est toi qui…

-Je ne parlais pas de ça. Coupa Neji en grognant. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils puis vint se planter devant son amant en le fusillant du regard.

« -Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Cria-t-il une fois que ses yeux aient accrochés ceux de Neji. »

Le brun sursauta légèrement de surprise avant de reprendre sa mine renfrognée.

« -Je vais reprendre calmement. Reprit Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je viens de te le dire.

-Mais moi je ne te comprends pas alors sois clair ! »

Neji se releva si vite que Naruto avait faillit tomber à la renverse.

« -Tu faisais du charme aux femmes ! Cria-t-il rouge de colère. »

Naruto resta bouche bée devant cet éclat. Quand il reprit et sa voix trahissait son incompréhension.

« -C'était ce qu'on avait prévu non ? Dis Neji es-tu sûr que tu te sens bien ?

-Haruno ! On n'avait dit Haruno ! Pas toutes les catins de la salle ! Reprit Neji de plus belle en le fusillant du regard. »

Naruto resta une nouvelle fois les yeux écarquillés de surprise devant la réponse.

« -A-Attend un peu…je vais reposer ma question : es-tu sûr que ça va ? Reprit-il en cherchant à évaluer la température de son brun.

-Tu le fais exprès ma parole ! S'exclama l'autre en rejetant la main de son front. »

Naruto recula craignant comprendre quelque chose. Neji était en colère à cause des femmes qu'il avait charmées et si… non c'était invraisemblable ! Son Neji ne réagirait pas comme ça juste pour ça ! « _Mais et si … ?_» Il y avait ce « si » qui voulait orienter sa réflexion mais Naruto ne voulait pas suivre ce terrain glissant. Non Neji ne pouvait pas… Neji était toujours froid et même plus calme que le calife de Suna. Jamais Neji ne s'était jamais énervé comme ça ou tout du moins pour ça. « _Et si Neji…_ ?»

« -N-Neji est ce que… Est-ce vraiment mon comportement avec les femmes qui t'as déplu ? Essaya-t-il pour voir. »

À la grimace que le brunet arbora Naruto jugea la réponse positive et prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Là, Neji sembla désorienté et détourna le regard.

« -Neji ? Interrogea-t-il en lui prenant doucement le menton. »

Neji se dégagea en refusant son toucher. « _Et si Neji était… ?_ »

« -J'essaie de comprendre tu sais. Ça te ressemble si peu… Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il y eût d'abord un lourd silence puis Neji explosa.

« -C'est parce que tu folâtrais avec d'autres ! Voilà es-tu satisfait ? Je ne voulais pas te voir avec d'autres ! Cria le brun rouge de colère et peut-être aussi de gêne. Pour le travail d'accord mais je ne veux pas que tu t'amuse avec ces chiennes ! Tu m'appartiens ! Tu es mien ! »

Naruto recula une fois encore. Neji se tenait debout devant lui, en le fusillant du regard, le rouge aux joues et haletant d'avoir crié. Au milieu de la tempête qui s'était levé dans son esprit une seule pensée cohérente se dressait au dessus des autres chez le blond. Elle complétait le « _et si…_ » auquel il aurait préféré ne pas répondre alors il n'arrivait qu'à bouger la mâchoire mais aucun son cohérent n'arrivait à franchir ses lèvres.

Neji lâcha un « tss » énervé et quitta la demeure avant que Naruto ne puisse renouer avec la réalité. Les pensées de celui-ci étaient un véritable chaos mais au-dessus de tout ça, il y en avait une qui prenait forme peu à peu. Une pensée qui s'était formée tout le long de l'improbable dispute : « _Et si Neji était jaloux ?_ ».

La révélation enfin formulée le laissa une nouvelle fois coi et il se laissa tomber sur son lit abasourdi. Quand la tempête se calma dans sa tête se furent ses souvenirs qui se déroulèrent tandis qu'il cherchait quand et comment l'attachement qu'ils éprouvaient avait pris une telle ampleur au point que Neji sacrifiât le travail à sa jalousie.

Finalement un souvenir plus fort que les autres lui revint en mémoire. Leur première nuit. Il se souvenait encore de cette voix de baryton qui était à ses oreilles ce que le velours produit sur la peau. Il se souvenait de cette même voix grave et douce qui l'avait interrompu alors qu'il avait déjà logé son membre en lui pour la première fois.

« -Non pas comme ça ».

Oui, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Cette voix douce et grave avait prononcé ces mots rapidement, comme si l'ignorant qu'il était commettait un sacrilège. Et alors il se souvenait de la manière dont une main de Neji avait glissé dans le bas de son dos après qu'il ait objecté un petit « hein ? » idiot.

« -Pas comme ça… Avait-il dit encore. Pas si vite imbécile. »

Oui la voix douce et grave de Neji lui avait dit « pas si vite imbécile », pas si vite…

Il avait d'autant plus haussé les sourcils qu'il ne comprenait rien. Il était en lui et il l'arrêtait. Il se souvint qu'ensuite les mains de Neji avaient saisi ses hanches avant de recommencer à bouger en lui imposant un rythme lent et régulier alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se ruer dans ce corps offert. Mais non, les mains chaudes et douces de Neji lui faisait lentement bouger les hanches en l'accompagnant de ses propres mouvements de bassin. Des ondulations longues et érotiques tout contre lui qui entrainaient son corps dans une dance curieuse mais plaisante. Il se souvenait comment il avait ressenti chaque pouce que parcourait sa queue dans la chair de Neji à chaque allée et venues et il avait aimé ça. Alors la voix douce et grave avait recommencé à murmurer.

« -Tu…vois…la différence…petit puceau ?

- O-Oui. Avait-il balbutié en fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir. »

Il avait gardé les yeux fermés un moment encore après avoir commencé à bouger de lui-même. Des coups de reins longs et lents tandis que les mains de Neji avaient laissé son bassin pour arpenter son corps de délicieuses caresses. Mais il se souvenait surtout de la chaleur, la première fois que cette chaleur enrobait sa verge. Peu après l'heureuse conclusion, la voix de Neji lui avait murmuré :

« -Tu vois ? Ces choses là ne se bâclent pas ! ».

...

Le brun revint le lendemain soir. Naruto releva la tête de son journal et le plia énervé et inquiet à la fois. Il avait passé sa journée à le chercher… Que dis-je ? Il le cherchait depuis la nuit de la veille ! Autant dire qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

« -Te voilà toi ! Grinça-t-il en se relevant. Je t'ai cherché. Informa-t-il.

-Et bien tu n'as pas cherché au bon endroit…Soupira l'autre en retirant lentement ses vêtements qui puaient l'alcool et le cum d'ailleurs. »

Loin de plaire à Naruto, la réponse et l'attitude du brun l'énerva encore plus. Comment osait-il disparaître presque 24 h et revenir avec ce genre d'odeur sur lui ? Où avait-il été ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il en avait une idée assez précise et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« -Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il quand même. »

Il avait le ton d'un homme cocu qui voyait arriver sa femme. Et Neji avait bien de la chance de ne pas en être une parce que si ça avait été le cas… Il chassa cette pensée et répéta sa question.

« -Nulle part. Avait rétorqué le brun d'une voix lasse. »

La réponse arracha un grognement au blond. Neji avait fini de se déshabiller maintenant et détachait ses cheveux sans même un regard pour son comparse.

« -Et tu vas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille ? Reprit le blond plus avec ironie qu'autre chose.

-S'est-il passé quelque chose de notable ? Rétorqua paresseusement Neji en se dirigeant vers le récipient d'eau sous la fenêtre. »

Il était en train de se laver le visage quand Naruto lui empoigna brutalement les bras avant de le plaquer contre le mur, le bloquant par les poignets dans le processus.

« -Regarde-moi quand je te parle. »

Le brun resta tranquille. Il n'y avait que sa bouche légèrement ouverte qui trahissait sa surprise. Et encore c'était une litote, on l'aurait plutôt dit dans un état amorphe.

« -Où étais-tu ? Réitéra le blond en raffermissant sa prise sur les poignets du brun.

-J'ai trainé dans les tavernes et bordels de Tanzaku où tu ne m'aurais jamais cherché. Lâcha Neji d'une voix atone. »

Naruto se mis à lui meurtrir les poignets tandis que cette fois c'est lui qui avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Parce qu'il avait pensé voyez-vous ? Il avait réfléchit au comportement de Neji la veille, à ce qu'il avait dit et tout le reste. Après le souvenir de sa première nuit avec le jeune homme il s'était demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait céder aux avances d'un homme en premier lieu. La réponse s'était imposée toute seule : Parce que c'était Neji. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir il n'y avait bien que ce beau brun pour lui faire faire ce genre de chose. Il était sûr qu'avec un autre ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Neji était spécial. Et pourtant il ne savait pas grand-chose de Neji. Il connaissait juste son caractère. C'était sa seule certitude. Il ne savait rien du passé du brun à part le fait qu'il appartenait à une famille noble. Il ne savait pas non plus grand-chose de ses goûts...Enfin si mais pas autant qu'il devrait alors qu'il vivait avec lui depuis presque trois ans ! D'ailleurs Naruto pensait que c'était la même chose dans l'autre sens. Après tout, ils ne parlaient pas vraiment d'eux. Ils faisaient l'amour ensemble, riaient ensemble, volaient ensemble, couraient parfois les tavernes ensemble… mais Naruto se rendit compte la veille après l'emportement de Neji qu'ils n'avaient jamais spécifiquement parlé de la chose qu'il y avait entre eux. C'était là et puis c'était tout. Ils l'avaient vécu jusqu'ici comme une chose naturel et puis hier il s'était rendu compte qu'en fait ce n'était pas vraiment naturel. Ils étaient amants, oui, mais cela se faisait-il vraiment ainsi ? Plus il réfléchissait et plus il se disait que même des concubins se mettent d'abord d'accord sur quelques principes de base avant de vivre une relation. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre comme ça sans savoir quelles étaient les limites à tenir et se comporter comme un couple sans un être un. Naruto comprit donc qu'ils avaient mis la charrette avant les bœufs ce qui expliquait la situation actuelle. Voilà pourquoi il devait rectifier cela avec Neji maintenant.

« -Ecoutes-moi bien Neji. Hier après que tu ais fuis, j'ai réfléchis. Commença-t-il de son ton le plus calme. »

Neji tiqua en se disant qu'il n'avait pas fui. C'était du moins ce qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de se répéter la veille quand il buvait ses choppes de bière.

« -Et j'ai d'autant mieux compris ce que tu ressentais que lorsque tu es rentré avec ces odeurs sur toi. »

Il caressa sa joue d'une main tandis que l'autre serrait toujours ses poignets.

« -Alors saches que si je t'appartiens Neji, tu es aussi mien. Tu m'appartiens autant que je suis tiens. Alors ne t'avise plus jamais à trainer dans les tavernes de Tanzaku sans moi. Et surtout que je ne t'y prenne plus dans un bordel. M'as-tu compris. Fit-il d'une voix calme mais autoritaire. »

Les yeux légèrement écarquillés de surprise, le brun hocha positivement la tête. Naruto lui offrit alors un grand sourire.

« -Ça c'est un bon chaton. Lui susurra-t-il gaiement à l'oreille. »

Et Neji frissonna d'excitation alors que l'autre main de Naruto laissait ses poignets afin de se consacrer à son corps. Il prit alors conscience de sa nudité et rougit. D'un autre côté maintenant que la chose semblait réglée, il avait un peu honte de lui. Il aurait suffit qu'il parle normalement et il se serrait éviter la gueule de bois de ce matin ainsi que sa journée d'errance dans les faubourgs de Tanzaku. Il fut ramené à la réalité par la bouche de Naruto dans son cou. Puis cette bouche délicieuse glissa sur sa poitrine où elle tâtonna, la parcourant de baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un téton durci qu'elle pris lentement en bouche.

« -Je… devrais m'énerver ainsi plus souvent si tel est le résultat. Laissa-t-il échapper après un soupir de plaisir. »

Naruto se redressa et planta ses yeux brillants dans ceux de Neji avec un sourire mutin.

« -Oh détrompe-toi chaton… »

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'engagea à passer ses jambes autour de la sienne puis il l'embrassa lentement. C'est avec minutie qu'il mêla sa langue à celle de son amant et avec adresse qu'elles dansèrent ensemble. Quand ils se séparèrent, il lécha le filet de salive qu'il avait au menton et avisa les yeux enchantés et les joues rouges de son partenaire avant de reprendre la parole.

« -D'abord, je te rappelle qu'on n'a raté le diamant d'Haruno. J'y tenais mois à ce cailloux tu sais ? Et puis tu as laissé à quelqu'un d'autre ton charmant cul…

-Le contraire. Coupa brusquement Neji jugeant que le détail était non négligeable.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-C'est pas mon cul que j'ai donné. Expliqua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde. »

Naruto le regarda un moment avant d'éclater de rire et Neji fit la moue.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te prend idiot ? »

Naruto se calma et l' le repoussant détourna la tête boudeur alors Naruto lui embrassa la joue.

« -Ça revient au même non ? Puisque ton corps m'appartient. Lui chuchota-t-il avant de lui mordiller l'oreille. Et tu es allé en faire disposer quelqu'un d'autre non ? En conséquence je dois faire disparaître ces odeurs par la mienne mais aussi te punir.»

Au lieu d'être offusqué, Neji s'en trouva encore plus excité. Cependant au lieu de le montrer, il grogna pour la forme et Naruto éclata de rire avant de porter le brun jusque sur son lit.

Après s'être prestement défait de son pantalon, le blond força son partenaire à se mettre sur le ventre. Neji laissa malgré lui un jappement de surprise lui échapper quand deux mains relevèrent sa croupe en lui saisissant les hanches. La position qui non seulement lui était nouvelle mais aussi singulière lui laissa un vague et fugace sentiment d'appréhension. Sans lâcher ses hanches, Naruto penché sur lui, s'arma de sa langue pour descendre le long de sa colonne vertébral jusqu'à la raie des fesses où sans ralentir entreprit également le chemin du sillon fessier. Au bout de sa route il atteint l'ornière qu'était son anus, malheureusement il l'évita après en avoir léché le pourtour ce qui arracha un gémissement au propriétaire du corps sur lequel Naruto estimait avoir tous les droits. Ses mains resserrent leur prise sur les hanches de l'autre homme tandis que le grisant trajet aboutit à un obstacle conséquent. Ni une, ni deux, Naruto se fit pardonner son écart de tantôt en accueillant dans la moiteur de sa bouche les bourses de son amant. Si Neji ne cria pas, il ne put s'empêcher de manifester son plaisir d'un gémissement aigue. L'ange blond se retira presque tout de suite avec un sourire carnassier coupant court au plaisir du brun qui tenta de courber le cou pour apercevoir cet égoïste qui n'allait pas au bout des choses. Naruto ne le laissa pas ruminer sa frustration bien longtemps puisqu'il fit chemin inverse et atteint de nouveau l'intimité de son amant où il plongea gaiement la langue et baisa de celle-ci un anus tremblant sous l'attention délicieuse. Hyuuga haletait et gémissait en serrant d'une étreinte faible les draps blancs. L'inventivité du blond allait le faire mourir de plaisir avant même d'avoir commencer si cela continuait ainsi. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Naruto jugea l'accès suffisamment préparé et se redressa alors que Neji haletait lourdement les yeux mi-clos. Uzumaki se pencha un peu plus pour admirer le spectacle tandis que ses mains massaient de mouvement circulaire les hanches de son amant.

« -Prêt chaton ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix exquise en approchant sa verge palpitante contre le digne postérieur. »

Neji tordit le cou pour jeter une œillade furibonde à ce blond stupide qui le regardait de haut pour trouver en réponse un sourire é corps du brun se tendit un peu plus et signifia encore du regard qu'il n'attendait plus que cela. Naruto trouva sûrement son chemin et tout en poussant un râle de vainqueur le pénétra avec lenteur, veillant à lui faire ressentir autant que possible chaque seconde de l'acte. Le membre prit rapidement ses marques dans cette chaleur familière en épousant la géographie interne de l'autre homme qui gémissait doucement son plaisir. « Une épée retrouvant son fourreau » pensa vaguement Neji avant de perdre le fil de ses pensées au moment où la dite épée influencé par la contraction de ses sphincters ne put se retenir de ruer en lui tout en combinant rudesse et lenteur. Se mordant la lèvre, il enfouit la tête dans les draps qu'il serrait aussi fort que lui permettait son émoi. Naruto quant à lui savourait chaque seconde, chaque minute de cette fusion parfaite de leur corps. Si la nature le lui avait permit, il aurait poussé la connexion de leurs êtres jusqu'à la fusion pour enfin se noyer dans la chaleur de Neji. Pendant ce temps, celui-ci se tortillait sans le vouloir contre son amant qui parait ses mouvements d'une ferme prise sur son bassin. Le brun domina donc ses cris de plaisir, rageant de son impuissance et surtout de ne pouvoir admirer le visage de son blond. C'était un contact qui lui semblait pourtant si essentiel et que Naruto jugeait facultatif. Alors Neji soupirait son bien-être n'ayant que le souffle chaud et régulier du blond tantôt dans la nuque quand il se baissait mais plus souvent dans le dos et ne distinguait que ses soupirs et ses râles de plaisir pour exalter ses oreilles. Il y avait aussi les mains qui lui agrippaient de plus en plus fort les hanches à chaque ruée ce qui laissait présager de sombres bleus au matin. Mais surtout, surtout il ne pouvait ignorer la queue dure en lui qui buttait une boule de nerfs précise faisant se friser ses orteils de plaisir. La chose le rendait dingue car mis à part les baisers à la volée et les mouvements harmonieux des mains sur ses hanches, le reste de son corps était délaissé. Pas de ces caresses dont il était si friand, juste le mouvement délicieusement aliénant de la bite allant et venant. En outre en l'empêchant de bouger l'ignoble lui faisait atteindre l'extase pour choisir de l'interrompre avant qu'il ne puisse réellement en profiter. Lui faire plaisir ainsi sans lui céder les attentions qu'il préférait entre toutes… Ah la délicieuse punition que voilà ! Neji mordit dans les draps, en détestant Naruto tout en l'aimant tendrement. Oh oui il l'aimait et aussi ce qu'il faisait à son corps. Et Naruto ? Naruto l'aimait aussi, il l'aimait beaucoup et il le montrait. En outre donner ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne recevait pas, bien au contraire. Il buvait les gémissements et les soupirs de son amant comme le plus délicieux des nectars. Il ralentissait le mouvement juste pour se pencher et baiser de ses lèvres le premier carrée de peau à sa portée. Il laissait parfois une main saisir les mèches noires mais devait revenir vite à son poste sous peine de voir Neji reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Le corps de Neji était un régal, un buffet à volonté pour rassasier toucher, vue, goût et odorat. Mais le plus important c'était sans doute l'intimité bénie que Neji lui permettait en laissant son membre se gainer dans sa chair. Y avait-t-il un mot pour décrire son bonheur ? Ces réflexions n'existent pas vraiment telle que je les décris, eux ils les ressentent de façon instinctive, primaire, sans avoir à les formuler parce que l'impératif à ce moment c'est leur corps. Leur corps, leur chair, leurs sens…Naruto est près de la jouissance mais s'en écarte volontairement en se retirant de son amant pour y retourner après l'avoir honorer d'un baiser passionné sur la nuque. Mais Neji finit par s'impatienter et perdit un peu plus de son équilibre en tentant de saisir son membre négligé. Il en est empêché d'une vive tape sur la main.

« - N-Non…Moi…fe-rais…Grogna Naruto avec le plus grand mal. »

Neji laissa échapper une longue plainte. Il le fallait, il en avait besoin… Les mouvements qui polarisaient son attention le rendaient fou en butant sa prostate ainsi sans jamais lui faire entrevoir la libération.

« -Naru…Maintenant….Maintenant…Gémissait-t-il au bord de l'implosion. »

Sa volonté attendrie par la supplique, Naruto lui baisa une nouvelle fois la nuque avant de consentir à ses désirs et de faire subir à la verge douloureusement tendue le traitement qui sied. Il était temps d'en finir D'un coup savant il assura leur extase finale à tout deux dans un concert de cris et de gémissements sauvages. Neji s'effondra le premier épuisé suivit par Naruto qui l'enserra de ses bras forts. Le plaisir s'effaçait progressivement comme le ressac des vagues alors que leurs respirations ralentissaient en se calquant l'une sur l'autre.

« -Eh bien ! Quelle catin n'es-tu pas mon chaton ? Lui murmura Naruto à l'oreille. »

La moquerie lui valut un coup de coude dans le ventre et Naruto y répondit par une petite tape sur le derrière faisant japper son amant de surprise puis se laissa tomber sur lui à son tour. Neji jura et tenta vainement de se débarrasser du poids de Naruto en vain. Ce gros patapouf avait-il gagné quelque kilo ? Le brun grogna ce qui ne fit que resserrer la prise de Naruto autour de lui. Résigné, il finit par attendre que son amant daigne se relever et lui rendre sa liberté.

« -Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi Neji. Déclara-t-il en se redressant enfin. »

Neji ne répondit rien pendant un moment, se contentant de rester allongé alors que Naruto lui caressait les cheveux d'une main. Puis il se redressa à son tour et posa délicatement ses lèvre sur la joue de son viking.

« -Alors ne me quitte jamais. Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux le rouge aux joues. »

Naruto rigola avant de l'attirer contre ses lèvres. Le baiser échangé fut tendre, avec un zeste de possessivité et une pointe de passion. Neji se retira le premier en grognant pour la forme avant d'échapper au bras possessif de son amant et de retourner au récipient en porcelaine. Il lui tardait de retirer toute la crasse accumulée depuis la veille. Naruto essuya le filet de salive qu'il avait au menton d'un revers de manche avant de rejoindre son complice, un de ces sourires comme il savait les faire aux lèvres.

Neji qui venait de commencer se retourna, trempa l'éponge et se mis à la passer sur le torse de son amant qui resta planté là, le laissant faire à son aise. Neji sourit. Il aimait faire l'amour avec Naruto mais il aimait aussi beaucoup ces moments…

...

Naruto s'était allongé à demi-nu sur son lit en regardant Neji qui revêtu de son peignoir en soie démêlaient ses cheveux. Il était tard voire même tôt puisqu'il devait bien être dans les 3h du matin mais le blond n'avait pas vraiment sommeil alors que Neji ne tarderait pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Le plus jeune des deux se leva et alla écarter un pan de rideaux le temps de voir une patrouille des forces de l'ordre traverser le long de leur rue au pas. Ils étaient reconnaissables à leur manière de porter leurs armes à leur ceinture, aux fleurons sur la veste de leur uniforme et la plume des chevaux des gradés.

« -Ne trouves-tu pas que les patrouilles s'intensifient ? Remarqua doucement Naruto en se retournant.

-Serais-tu inquiet ? Interrogea-t-il après avoir étouffé un bâillement. »

Naruto sourit, trouvant adorable son air endormie et reporta son regard à la rue.

« -Ça me donne surtout envie de me remettre au "travail". »

Neji ne répondit rien se contentant de défaire un nœud particulièrement réticent. Fichtre ses cheveux étaient trop emmêlés !

« -J'ai même une idée précise de notre prochaine cible.

-Ah ?

-Le gouverneur nous a pratiquement mis au défi de réitérer notre exploit d'il y a trois ans. »

Neji haussa des sourcils d'un air interrogateur en guise de réponse et Naruto récupéra le journal encore sur la table et le lui tendit un sourire enfantin étirant ses lèvres. Il posa sa brosse à cheveux et prit paresseusement la feuille de chou. Il fallut encore plus de temps au brun pour déchiffrer les caractères d'imprimerie, une fois l'article intéressé repéré. Un sourire moqueur étira alors ses lèvres. En substance l'article disait qu'Orochimaru donnait une grande réception dans sa grande demeure à l'occasion de d'un dignitaire de Konoha. Néanmoins entre les lignes, il était évident qu'il défiait les voleurs de s'en prendre à lui notamment quand on vantait la sécurité d'Akatsuki surtout qu'un mois plutôt le gouverneur garantissait la fin de la vague de vol. Neji reposa le papier et recommença à se peigner.

« -Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

-J'en dis que ce serait la moindre des choses que de répondre à son invitation. »

Naruto sourit à nouveau, se pencha et l'embrassa.

* * *

**Moi** : Voilà, ça c'est expédié :)

**Neji** : Comme si cette histoire intéressait...

**Naruto** : Il faut toujours que tu cherche la petite bête Nej'. Moi j'aime bien ce chapitre.

**Moi** : Pas de doute Naruto est bien plus agréable que toi et Sasuke pour commenter les chapitres.

**Neji** (se retient de me tirer la langue de manière puérile et continu) : Bon tu as quelque chose à ajouter auteur du dimanche ?

**Moi **: Non si elles (ils) ont des questions, elles (ils) les poseront dans leurs reviews (nah c'est une manière implicite de supplier pour des reviews XD) Bye Bye.


End file.
